Somewhere in
by XxNenisCullenxX
Summary: Era solo un viaje de fin de semana...o eso era lo que él trataba de hacerse creer.  HEY! Que no estoy muerta haha
1. Chapter 1

**Somewhere in Las vegas**

-¡Marik idiota ¿Dónde &%#$%! estás?- ese idiota no aparecía y llevábamos 2 horas de retraso; me sentía estúpido esperándolo en la sala… ese tipo tiene problemas ¡3 horas en arreglarse!

-¡Bakura deja de gritar! Realmente desesperas.- ¿Acaba de gritarme? ¡Acaba de gritarme! ¡¿Quién se cree Marik para gritarme?- Espera un poco más…ya casi ¡LISTO!- en eso apareció mi compañero de habitación que a mi parecer lucía exactamente igual que siempre, claro con la ligera diferencia de una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios y… unos lentes de sol de aproximadamente el doble del tamaño de sus ojos…

-¡Estamos listos!- grito y bajo corriendo las escaleras de dos en dos con unas maletas en las cuales estoy seguro cabria un cadáver- Eeeh…Bakura ¿me ayudas con las maletas?

-¿Parezco una maldita sirvienta o qué? Tú fuiste el que empaco todo eso ¡Tú lo cargas!- sólo a él se le ocurre cargar tantas idioteces, tan solo vamos un fin de semana fuera ¡no todo el año!

-Eey Bakura, ¿crees que Malik y Ryou quieran venir?- … esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¡Llevamos 2 horas perdidas por que no sabías que conchas llevar al viaje, si vamos por ellos tardaríamos aún más!- ¡Suficiente de ese pelmazo!¡Solo porque tiene buenos motivos lo llevo conmigo!

*Flashback*

-Bakuuura- escuche mi nombre ser dicho con un tono más sensual del que mis oídos esperaban de él…- ¡Hola!- en definitiva, así se fue lo sexy.- Me dijo un pajarito* que te vas de viaje- se acercó bastante a mí, ya me estaba acostumbrando a eso en él- ¿es cierto eso?

-Sí…y no pienso llevarte ni en un millón de años

-Podría esperarlos… pero…¡¿Por qué no?¡Tú sabes que alegro tu día!

-¡Alegrarlo! ¡HA! ¡No creo que ni le alegres el día a Malik!

-¡No me obligues a usarlo!- me estaba amenazando con su cetro, tan solo me reí ante ello.- Marik, tu objeto milenario no funcionara en mí…

-Ya sé, pero valía la pena intentar… Kuraaa…-¿eso fue un gemido o me estaba llamando?...solo Marik sabe. Rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, eliminando algún espacio entre nosotros…su rostro probablemente haya estado a menos de 5cm del mío. – Por favor…- después de esas palabras solo pude sentir como un par de labios se apoderaban de los míos, ese fue un beso que transcurrió lentamente, quizás demasiado.

Rodé mis ojos para al fin hablar-Está bien… con una condición.

Suspiró, ya sabía de qué se trataba.

*Fin del flashback*

… Y también fin del cap. porque lo demás será para el próximo :)

Seguramente por el titulo ya saben a dónde van ¿no?

HEY! No estaba muerta! HO… eem… saben pensaba en hacer esto Psychoshipping y esta la posibilidad de que los Hikaris sí vayan…pero no sé aún :/ ¿ustedes que dicen?

POR CIERTO! :3 Si tengo varias faltas ortográficas, sobre todo acentos o puntuación… ¡Díganmelas, por favor! Haha Tengo examen de español y eso me ayudaría xD y también pues para corregirlo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sin City**

Al volver de unos momentos en los que me perdí recordando como accedí a llevar conmigo a este zopenco, noté que ahora solo llevaba una mochila a la espalda.

-¿Acaso el cetro del milenio funciona de varita mágica o como desapareciste las maletas?

-¡Ya quisieras! Simplemente empaque lo esencial…pero que ni se te ocurra abrir el maletero o puede que mueras aplastado…sabes que, retiro lo dicho ¡ve y abre ese maletero!

-Marik, ¡tú no me das órdenes!... Ahora, sube al auto o me iré sin ti.

-¡Ey! ¡Si yo no te doy ordenes porque tu si a mí!

Me fui, no tenía caso seguir razonando o si quiera hablar con él.

Espere 10 segundos dentro del auto mientras intentaba relajarme, por suerte para Marik, funcionó.

-Ya, vámonos.

-Bakura, tienes problemas…

-Marik, tu eres el que se paso casi todo el día arreglándose.

- Hm, buen punto.

Pise el acelerador.

No había vuelta atrás.

Mi auto era un BMW 328i convertible así que se podía sentir el viento pasar por nuestros costados, los letreros y cosas que pasábamos ahora no eran más que manchas a nuestros ojos…

Cuando me di cuenta, ya estábamos pasando aquel letrero enorme y luminoso "Welcome to fabulous Las Vegas, Nevada"…ha ¿Qué nos tiene deparado la ciudad del pecado?

…

-¿Y bien?- Después de tantas horas, hasta se me había olvidado que Marik estaba conmigo…

-¿Y bien qué, Marik?

-¿En dónde nos vamos a hospedar?

-Ah, no lo sé, seguramente encontraremos algo en el camino…

-¡¿No reservaste nada en ningún lado?

- ¿Te preocupa tanto tu estancia?

- Esto es Las Vegas, baby… ¡claro que sí!

Mi palma encontró mi cara con un sonoro plop.

-Por suerte para ti- Comenzó a hablar- conozco el lugar perfecto para ambos…- una sonrisa por más que siniestra se asomo en la comisura de sus labios- Ahora, quítate, yo conduzco.

-Es mi auto Marik, ni en… 50 eternidades dejare que conduzcas.

-Entonces, dirígete al sur del boulevard.

…

No podía creer lo que estaba mirando…

-¿Tengo buen gusto o no?

- Marik ¿extrañas Egipto, verdad?

- ¿De qué hablas Bakura?

¡Solo a él se le ocurre que nos hospedemos en aquél hotel! ¡¿Qué quería Marik que piense si lo primero que mis ojos ven es una esfinge seguida de una pirámide?...


End file.
